The Internet is an influential mechanism for disseminating information. News sites, from global in scale to local, are popular destinations for people surfing the Internet. With the advent of blogs, forums, and social networking sites, including the Facebook service provided by Facebook, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif. and the Twitter service provided by Twitter, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., news and information is being created by both professional news outlets and from ordinary people, leading to an exponential growth in the amount of news and information available on the Internet.
The Fourier transform is a mathematical transform that expresses a mathematical function of time as a function of frequency. The term Fourier transform is commonly used to refer to both the transform operation and to the complex-valued function it produces. A discrete Fourier transform (DFT) is a discrete transformation of one function (the input function) into the frequency domain representation of the input function.